Five Nights At Freddys 6: The Untold Story
by Darkgamer FNAF
Summary: The Salvages try to take over.. Little did they know.. The Pizzeria will fight back.
1. Chapter 1- A New Pizzeria

Five Nights At Freddy s 6: Adaptation Of SLYP1Es 'FNAF 6 Plush Movie'

Hey everyone Dark here enjoy the story uhh rated T for a bit of gore-scrap baby-

This will turn out to be a long story but then again if you watch full playground of

Fnaf 6 it is. All credit goes to SLYP1E to check his channel.

But otherwise enjoy :-)

Thanks.

Chapter One : A New Pizzeria

'Ahhh it's a wonderful day!' Said the new night guard, Steve at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, 'I gotta go talk to Mike? Mikeal? Oh yeah Michael, Michael.' He chuckled to himself as he set off to find his manager. Michael was stood at the door to his office, mumbling to himself. So, I'm in charge of this new pizzeria huh? This is *NOT* going to be fun, but , y'know it's all worth it, because , in the end , I get the money , yeah.' 'MICHAEL? MICHAEL!' Helped Steve as he trundled into the office. 'What? Who is that?' He asked ,confused.

'Oh, Michael, on hey, so... With the new pizzeria we're building... Um.. What's the name what's the.. Uhh.. Main- like... Initiative plan?' He asked nervously.

'Well, um.. I'm gonna have somebody he dropping off some of the older animations in the back alley , so we can sort of use them for scrap parts.. And uhh yeah the actual reason why I'm making this pizzeria is actually very classified.' Mike explained.

'Uhhh sorry for asking, I guess.' He apologised and backed out of the room.

Outside in the dark and damp alleyway, Scrap Baby was waiting...

Waiting for someone to come and be her ticket out of there...

...


	2. Chapter 2- Preparations

Chapter 2- Preparations

 **Sorry guys this is short, haven't had much time lately. Next chapter will be longer and we will meet someone new. With anger problems. But won't say much now so enjoy cyaaa.**

 ***The Next night***

'So, um, Michael what do I have to do?' Steve questioned.

'Well tonight you just have to the back alley, grab whatever scrap is out there and I'll be on- Me or Henry will be on the tape recorder, guiding you.' He told Steve.

'Okay, Okay. So I'm gonna go home and get some rest because I'm really tired, so yeah bye! Thanks sir!' Steve said as he walked out of the room slumped with weariness. Carefully making sure Steve was out of the room, Michael said quietly to himself, ' As long as Afton Robotics stays in business , I can keep killing those children. Yeah.' He smiled to himself.

Steve sighed with disappointment as he realised he hadn't bought a new bed for his house yet. 'Well, I've get to buy a bed so I'm stuck on my couch for now .' He paused before turning off the light. 'Just wait until tonight and yeah we can go interview the thing.' He reassured himself, how ever, something dug at the back of his mind, something wasn't quite right .. Ignoring it, he turned over on his side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Awakening

Chapter 3- Awakening

 **Hiya people of *Internet* Welcome to a longer chapter than before, like I said we are gonna meet a new character here but enjoy! :-P**

Steve say up yawning, 'Ahhh.' He swung round to look at his alarm and cried out in shock.

'ARGHH! Oh my gosh it's 12:03 I was supposed to be at work 3 MINUTES AGO! Oh my gosh!' He cried out. Rushing out of the door he hurried down the road to the familiar - looking pizzeria, glancing at his watch frantically. Dashing through the various attractions he finally reached the back door.

'Alright what have we got for us today?' He whispered, his breath frosting on the cool night air. He caught sight of the falling apart clown. Half the face was torn off, leaving a gaping hole in the back of its head, it's hair was made up of various coloured wires and it had rollerskates on its feet. However, what disturbed him the most was the large, lobster - like claw attached to the arm, resting on the ground like a medieval torture object. Steve gaped in horror at it before saying, ' Oh my goodness ... Okay... Why do they have to look so creepy?!' His brain was screaming at him not to touch the stationary animatronic in front of him, however , he stepped closer. He pulled out the worn down hand and dragged the robot into the salvage room and pulled it into a sitting position...Except it wasn't really sitting , it's head flopped onto one side and shrouded in shadow. Steve shuddered.

'Okay,-'He checked the serial number he had taken from the animatronic onto his computer, it came up with an old rental animatronic from the '80s called 'Circus Baby' '- Circus Baby?' The animatronic stared at him with faded emerald green eyes. He gulped.

'Uhhhh... Let's go over the terms and conditions.. So in my pizzeria.. There is no killing, no fighting, and no looping on the floor, okay?'

He looked up at the robot for a response . He uneasily spoke again, 'I said OKAY?' He whimpered ' Uhh this is scaring me...'

Suddenly, the animatronic sat up and looked at him, it's burning green eyes stated at him for a second before he screamed and ran.

'ARGHHH!'

A voice, cold as ice, rang out through the air quietly , it sounded broken and distorted. ' _Did I catch you off guard? '_


	4. Chapter 4- They Won't Bite

Chapter 4- Animatronics are good they said. They Won't hurt you they said.

 **Dark here, YES I know I took a long time to update but recently I have had a lot of school work so understandably I've been doing that, but anyway you guys chilled? Enter Scrap Baby, one of my fave characters in Fnaf 6, however things aren't looking so good for steve . And yes , there will be the other salvages just wait they will come soon**

 **Enjoy! :-P**

The clown got her feet and skated through the door. Steve glanced back and saw the clown pursuing him slowly. Panicking, he sprinted and accidentally ran into the wall.

'Ahhhhh...'

His vision blurred in and out of of focus as he tried to spot the robot again. He looked up and saw it staring at him creepily. Totally losing control, he tried to get up but his head was splitting from the crash on the wall.

Picking him up with its claw and holding him up to the wall, the animatronic green eyelights searched him like spotlights, it's face plates shifting eerily.

Steve gripped his neck and spluttered for air.

Then Baby spoke.

' _Where is he?_

Steve replied, 'Who?!'

' _William. I know you know. Your one of them.'_ She whispered.

'What!? Who are you?! WHAT are you?!' Steve yelled.

' _Don't you remember me?'_ Baby said calmly.

'Elizabeth? He-.. William died a long time ago!' Steve cried.

Baby sighed.

' _Where is he?'_

'Look, I Don't know, he just... Disapeared , ok ' Said Steve nervously ,'I assume he died, leave me alone!' Steve thought for a moment. 'Your brother's here.' He said quietly.

 _'My. What?' She said._

'Your Brother.' Steve repeated. Maybe he was going to leave alive! He thought for a moment. 'Michael.'

She hesitated before releasing him, leaving him to drop to the ground .

 _'Oh, and thank you for telling me.'_

She swung the claw at him.


	5. Chapter 5- A Very Talkative Hippo

**Hey Guys Dark here back again! Thanks Irhaboggle for the amazing reviews! Anyways I will let you guys get stuck in again byee!**

 **Chapter 5: A Very Talkative Hippo**

Baby retreated back into the shadows, looking away from the body on the floor.

 _'I'll just wait until somebody comes and finds me.'_

 _*Morning*_

'Whoa! Pigpatch, look what I found!' A loud voice said.

Scrap Baby looked up slightly, confused , a vibrant purple hippo animatronic was leaning over her. It was daytime. _I must have deactivated over the night_ , she thought.

Deciding to remain stationary, she listened intently.

'WHAT IS this crazy thing?!' The Hippo asked himself.

 _Here we go, Thought Baby._

'Whoa L,l, little lady why do you have a claw?' The Hippo said.

 _'No reason'_ Baby replied sarcastically.

'Well then your uhh uhh weird then aren't you?' He said.

 _'Not any weirder than you are...'_ Mumbled Baby.

'Well why don't you come on and we can investigate you and set you up for the show!' The Hippo shouted.

Baby thought for a minute and smiled. It would be the perfect way to get in the pizzeria!

 _'Sounds like great idea... Does Michael Afton have anything to do with it?... She asked him._

'Uhh Michael Afton? Uhh he is the boss.. Yeah he's pretty mean!' He stuttered.

 _'I Understand '_ Baby whispered.

'Lets give you a check up!' Said the Hippo.

 _'Your voice is blistering my ears...' '_ She mumbled, before saying normally, ' _But okay!'_

'Great, great, this way , this way!' Cried out The Hippo beckoning for Baby to follow him.

*Salvage Room*

The Hippo sat down with Baby at the other end of the long table.

 _'Didn't I already do one of these?'_ She asked.

'Uhh... I don't know... Did you?' The Hippo stared suspiciously at Baby over the top of his papers. She caught eight of his name badge, 'Mr Hippo'.

 _'Whatever'_ Said Baby, annoyed.

'Ok, let's start! This is the list that'll help you get onto the stage!' Mr Hippo said excitedly.

'Okay?'

 _'Okay..'_

'Ok, so first up are you eligible or have you had a job before?...' Cried Mr Hippo.

 _'Does it LOOK like I have had a job before?...'_ Baby asked.

'Yep! Next question!... What is your gender?' He looked at her.

Baby stared at him, extremely fed up, _'Are you freaking serious it isn't obvious?!'_

'Well uhh I don't wanna be feminist or anything...' He said cautiously.

 _'Girl.' Baby replied._

'Oh I knew that!' He said cheerfully.

 _'So you ... assumed it?'_ Baby asked, amused.

' Nope! Do you have any parents siblings or guardians?' Asked Mr Hippo.

Baby stared coldly at him, , _'Do I...?'_

'Uhhh ok let's pass that because that's really creepy! Anyways you passed the test! Byeee!' He cried as he walked off.

 _Perfsct , that's how you do an interview'_ Thought Baby.


	6. Chapter 6-You Passed!

_**Chapter 6: Test Complete!**_

 **Hey Guys Dark here wanted to make last chapter funny so yeah! Don't know bout this one but- New characters so GO READ!**

 **enjoy :-P**

*Michael's Office*

Slumped onto the wall Michael said to himself, 'Well now that that other worker is dead, I can go hire someone else!'

*Back Alley*

Mr Hippo strolled through the back alley wondering what was in there, and wishing Orville was with him.

'I'd say that's a job well done- WHAT IS THAT?!

He caught eight of Steve's mangled body..

'ARGHHHH!' He screamed.

*Later on the stage*

'This way young lady, you passed your test... So uhhhh this is your stage where you perform!' Mr Hippo stated, indicating the wooden slab in front of them.

Baby sighed, 'Okay'

She stepped into the stage. Reminiscing her past she remembered, 'So do I have to perform or something?'

'Yeah, you just perform ,.uh it's pretty simple, now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my friends bye!' Mr Hippo said, smoothing out his how-to and walking away.

Scrap Baby looked out of the window , her green eyelights lighting up the dark night sky.

'Now I can extinguish my plan...'

Mr Hippo strolled over towards where the Rockstars were stood and shouted out to them, 'Hey guys! We have a new band member! Do you wanna come see?' He asked.

'Yeah... No thanks. You got any Fazcoins by any chance?' Said Rockstar Freddy, his face suddenly turning shifty.

'Ehh, matey... I'm play's Said Rockstar Foxy, a little guiltily, his bird giving him the dead eye.

Mr Hippo 's face fell.

'Uhh ... I'm good ' Said Rockstar Bonnie, strumming his guitar absent-mindedly.

Rockstar Chica glared at her comrades before saying cheerfully, ' I'll Go!, Come on Hippo!'

'Finally.. ' sighed Mr Hippo

The Rockstar and the Mediocre walked over to where Baby was stood, looking increasingly bored.

'So this is the new stage member!' Mr Hippo exclaimed.

'What. The. Heck why does she look... Demented?' Chica questioned.

Mr Hippo swing round to meet her and shoved his chubby finger in her face, 'Hey, that's real mean...'

Security Puppet was watching Baby suspiciously until he saw his friends gather round the animatronic. 'Huh? What are they doing over there...?' He meditated over to where they were stood, 'Hey Guys!'

Chica spun round, 'Huh? Oh, Hi Security Puppet, how you doing?'

'On good ,' the masked puppet replied , 'I heard we are getting a new shipment today it's awesome!'

'Where?' Asked Chica, confused.

'Oh well , in the alley like usual, I guess. Doesn't Henry usually take them out?'...

The group looked towards the door, which hung open, the black void of the alley staring back at them...

 **A/N Well that took two hours to write! For those who will ask. The Rockstar will play a major part in this story so yeah and don't ask for more salvages because I'll be doing a chapter on one soon so stay tuned my dudes!**


	7. Chapter 7- Well Hello Again!

**Chapter 7- Well Hello Again!**

 **£+#(#+#( $=℅`° *Insert Author Note Here* (£(3£+28+¥{¥]¥€{**

The mass of tangled wires slowly lumbered towards the alley, the lights of the restaurant back door flickering creepily. The Freddy mask, Brown and rusted with sharp silver teeth wobbling precariously, as it slid along the path.

They had arrived.

Ballora was the one that spoke first, 'Freddy, my dear, where are we?'

However it was Foxy who replied, 'In a back alley doing nothing that's where we are, happy?' He cried out angrily.

Freddy sighed, 'Remember the newspaper we saw about the new pizzeria?'

The Fox and The Dancer nodded slowly as if it had only just came to them.

'Then that's your answer Ballora, that's where we are..' He said, for once his face contorted, not into his trademark silly grin, but a serious and concerned face.

Ever since Baby had been ejected, Freddy had lost his excited bounce, and stopped cracking jokes. Ballora had gone quiet for a while and had been motionless. Foxy had not made a comment on it either.

'But they had done it for the best..' Freddy thought as he steered towards the rusty door. 'She was becoming too controlling...'

'Ok guys, we're here.' He said to the other two.

Foxy's face perked up a bit, his face lighting up a bit.

'Ok my dears let's go..' Ballora said nervously.

Orange light from the Molten Freddys eye illuminated the room they were in and fell on a table and chairs.

'I wonder what that's for...' Freddy wondered , images of interrogation chairs popping into his mind, he pushed them away before the others could see.

A noise echoed through the hall.

Freddys eye shot up as he saw the silhouette of a man walking firmly towards the room.

Quickly Freddy slumped down , appearing to be deactivated.

The man was getting closer...

 **A/N: YES FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Okay so I now have an update schedule for my stories on my profile now and also a teaser for a new story of you guys want to check that out. Also 1000 views! Thank You so much it means a lot to me that people enjoy my works! Anyway I will see you in the next chapter dudes!**


	8. Chapter 8- Capture

**Guess what? This story is alive! Yay anyway I'll let you read**

 **Chapter Eight- Capture**

Walking firmly towards Molten Freddy, the man turned and caught a glimpse of the man walking, who was shivering a little in the cold, pulling his jacket round him.

The eyes hanging loosely off his face were flickering on and off rapidly, the orange light shining onto the man's legs as Freddy lay down on the wooden floor, unable to move or stop himself.

Stopping down, the man reached out and took hold of his head, staring at the eyes, a little scared.

Freddy caught sight of the name tag on his monitor uniform, 'Jacob' and turned ever so slightly and discreetly to get a better look at his captor.

'Jacob' was wearing a smart uniform with a hoodie slipped on top, with grey trousers.

'Alright, I'm going to have to take you in, uhhh... What even are you?...' Jacob muttered as he attempted to drag Molten Freddy by his sites towards the desk, propping him upright.

Switching on the black tape before him, he sat tensely, looking nervously at the machine in front of him.

'Begin Tape, leaving dead space, three, two, one...' Stated the cassette in a monotone voice.

Molten Freddy shifted, a little scared. This wasn't the plan, and he was a little nervous.. Maybe he should get rid of this man who is interfering.. Yes that's it...

As the tape ended, Molten Freddy called out, his voice glitching heavily as usual, 'W-where do -do you t-think your g-going?...'

Jacob turned, getting increasingly worried about this strange, mangled bear.

Freddy leaped, and with a swift slash of his wires, killed the man, wiping the blood off his wires, glad he could carry on deeper into the pizzeria, until footsteps could be heard.

Turning to the door he could see a familiar clown face looking back at him with an unreadable facial expression.

'Well.. Didn't expect to see you here... _Ennard...'_


	9. Chapter 9- Rivalry and Friendship

**I'm sorry this chapters late, I've been meaning to get it out for you guys but a lot of things have popped up. Anyway, I'm going to try and do longer and more interesting chapters from now. Thanks, and will see you in the next one! :-)**

Chapter Nine- Rivalry and Friendship

Molten Freddy shuddered. He recognised this figure. It was her.

'What are you doing here?.. I thought you'd crawled into a sewer and died' Baby sneered at him.

Retorting back, Freddy answered, 'O-oh y-eeea h? I bet you were dying to come back. Where did you go? Find a dumpster to sleep in?

Baby growled at his words, 'I didn't need to come back, I didn't need you at all.. Your worthless..'

At those words Freddy screeched, 'If your so tough, then why don't you fight me?'

Baby looked at him slowly, 'Seriously? You want to fight me? .. Haha very funny'

'I'm serious.' Freddy stated in his high, glitchy voice.

'Your not worth it Freddy, and I'll be honest, I have a lot of things to do.' Baby said coldly, turning back, however, before she could even take a step, Freddy slammed a wistful of wires into her back, causing her to stumble, and seize his hand, with her claw and twist it so he howled in pain.

He dropped to the floor, clutching his hand.

'Is that enough for you?' Baby said, her voice dropping a few octaves, sounding even deadlier than before.

Freddy nodded frantically as he shuffled away from her.

The Clown turned and rollered out.

'Wait!' Freddy shouted.

Baby stopped.

'I'm sorry! I can... Help you! I won't be any trouble .. It'll be like old times!' He shouted desperately.

'Fine. But if you mess this up,Funtime , then I'm not going to be happy. Understand?' Baby said after what seemed like an age.

' Crystal clear Baby... '

Baby grinned at him, 'Well come on then, we have some fun planned ahead'

'F-fun?..' Freddy asked nervously.

'Yeah, your going to like this.. So when I was scouting this place, I found an office. Stupid guard was dumb enough to leave a fan on for the whole place to hear..' Baby explained.

'Yeah?..' Freddy said.

'I found, it's fun to play with him..' Baby said, her grin even wider now.

'Play with him? Oh I like playing games!' Freddy shouted excitedly.

'Oh me too Freddy, me too... So it's just in this vent here.' She said indicating a dark narrow vent tunnelling off into the the distance.

Scrap Baby smiled, 'This is going to be fun..'


End file.
